ATMs are a specialized computer based systems utilizing a hardware platform and software. The software may include an operating system and one or more application programs. The hardware platform consists of a computer and one or more electro-mechanical devices. The operating system is a program that runs on the computer, which creates an environment for the application programs.
At times the hardware platform may develop a fault or require maintenance. Typically the ATM is powered down and the faulty part is replaced, followed by a reboot of the operating system and application programs. It is desirable not to lose access to ATM functionality during the repair process.
One solution used is to allow a “hot swap” of components. A hot swap is the removal and replacement of a component while the ATM is still powered. A hot swappable hardware platform will not sustain damage during the hot swap process. Even more useful is an ATM that will continue to run the operating system and application programs during the hot swap process. Typical operating systems and/or programs rely on a consistent underlying hardware platform and do not tolerate the hot swap process.
Another problem with current ATM maintenance cycles is a fault in an updated version of the operating system or an application program. In this case it is desirable to restore the previous version of the software—e.g., the application program. This “rollback” process relies on keeping an older version of the software available along with any required system data. However, rollback of the software may require powering down the ATM and loss of the use of the ATM during the repair process.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an apparatus and methods that allow hot swapping of ATM components without interrupting access to the ATM. It would also be desirable to allow rollback, and upgrade of the operating system and application software without interrupting access to the ATM.